A Beginners Guide
The idea of a Serious Role play may be confusing and some what daunting when you first read about it. This page is a Beginers guide, so you can take your first steps into the big wide world of, Scanthorpe. A Short Introduction to Minecraft Role play Scanthorpe is a land, some what an oasis of grass land edged by a fericiously hot desert that then breaks off into steep hills and mountains, making this land secluded and broken away from the outside world. The land was discovered and enhabbited three main Lords. The land is that of political intrigue, lies and war. Bandits Lurk in the hills and forests, assasins apear from the dark, no where is truely safe in this land. It is a constant power struggle and to be sucessful you must put yourself out there, prove youself worthy and take your oppotunities. Minecraft Role play (or just MCRP) aims to create a semi-realistic medieval whole. The storyline is persistent and is constantly shaped and changed by the Community.The evolution of this virtual society is The server plugins are their to create a truly realistic RP experience. The server runs a modified version of Bukkit, so expect quite a few changes. Once you have informed yourself, using this wiki, on what on earth all of this is. You can head over to minecraft and Log onto the server. The rules and systems will ensure that, above all else, this is kept a serious Role play server. You could see it as a film set, where the Players are the actors, and they must stray In-Character (or IC) while they are on the server. So how do I Play? First of all, it's useful to understand what 'role play' or 'RP' is. "To role play" means: "pretending to be a made up character", and going as far as you can to realistically bring this character to life through yourself (much like an actor does with a made up character in a movie). In the context of our community that means you make up a character (that meets the community standards) in this medieval setting and -once connected to the server- using all the features available features to act and play this character as realistically as you can. Out of Character (OOC) and In Character (IC) Out of Character and In Charcter are proably the two most important concepts of Role play. Out of Charcter (or OOC) meand anything "outside of the role play world". In Charcter (also called IC) is basically anything "inside the role play world", where character live together and interact with each other. It is very important to keep you IC and OOC knowledge seperate, I will explain more about this: *'Discipline is needed '''to see through the imperfections. For example, the names in the text Chat would not come up in real life, so if you are talking to some one and their name will come up in the chat log "Duncan Blackstock : Hello, How are you today good sir?". Remeber you do not know his name IC and so you cannot say "Ah, Hello Duncan" you should instead respond with something like "Hello and Pardon me but, what is your name?". Not showing this kind of discipline is called Meta-gaming. *'Your brain is seperate to your characters brain.' Another thing we ask you to discipline yourself in is keep your own brain seperate from your Characters. By that, we mean that if someone kills your Chracter (See Living and Dieing in MCRP) this is all taken IC do not get angered at them OOC. Any threats or rude messages sent as a result of this will be taken very seriously. *'Meta-gaming '''is the word used for "the act of using out of charcter information for in character benedfits". If players are caught meta-gaming they will be warned, and if caught again they will most likely be banned. Meta-gaming is a serious offence in the community as it can destory the spirit of the game. Examples of meta-gaming is if it comes up in the chat "Robert Peterson was slain by Mark Pilchard" you cannot use that information to, tell guards or anyone, that "Mark Pilchard" is a killer. The Rules and the Basics These are just some quick pointers about the server, if you want to know some more complex rules, read further on. (Some of this is not finalised and will be updated upon launch of the server) *Your Character will get hungry, remember to Role play becoming slightly weaker as you run low on your food bar. You will need to get food from farmers and shops, fine the location of these IC. * Further Details and Rules be completed closer to Launch